


【农丞】水

by lily_saii



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_saii/pseuds/lily_saii





	【农丞】水

>>>

陈立农没想到只是来友情帮忙的自己会撞上这样一个场景。

偶像团体中惯来有着Omega不以此等形式出道的约定俗成，出于Omega保护协会时不时的维权运动，倒也没有正式的明文规定，但各大公司也都知道Omega参与到偶像团体中充满了各式各样的弊端。  
发情具备可诱发性和传染性最为防不胜防，尤其出现在人潮拥挤的活动现场，几百个Alpha的信息素极其有可能让临近发情期的Omega跨越好几天的时间直接发情。

陈立农不知道眼前这个Omega是不是属于这个情况，但就他所知，今夜演出的组合中并无Omega成员，甚至是网传中少见的全A团。  
倒也并非不可以理解，只是未免太过危险，就如现在。

他无措地要从储物间里退出去，那个仓促抬头的人却绵软着嗓音喊他：“你，你等等！”  
那股有点接近茉莉又好似百合，却又比那些随处得见的香气更清爽恬静的草木花香让陈立农下意识地屏住呼吸。他庆幸自己已经分化了有几年时间，足够他学会克制自己，不让信息素随便随着什么Omega的靠近而胡乱散发，如今也并不处于易感期，下巴上那个防止自己在工作期间进入粉丝镜头的口罩给了他点踏实感，他将它往上扯了扯，盖住自己的口鼻，走了过去。

“有什么需要帮忙吗？”他斟酌了一下语言：“或许你有带抑制剂？”  
回答的却是扑入怀中的身体，修长的双腿夹住他的腰，黑色的长外套下竟不着片缕，唯有脖子上一条黑色的choker没能将大片的肌肤遮住反倒越发勾起肉欲。

陈立农不自然地托住他的后背，那头绿色的碎发让他勉强想起了眼前这个Omega的名字，迟疑地喊：“范先生？”  
范丞丞赤裸的胸膛却贴上他的前襟，那股草木花香席卷了他所有的感官神经，他头回觉得自己的自制力并不如他想象中的那么好，起了反应的下体又被Omega紧致的后臀磨蹭几下，硬了个彻底。

他双手卡住范丞丞的手臂将人从自己身上拉开，Omega双脚落地后弓起的身体暴露了因为情欲而颜色渐深的乳粒，迷迷蒙蒙地抬着张妆容未卸的脸，薄薄的眼皮下是衬得那双长眼有些妖的隐形镜片。  
能够作为偶像团体的成员之一出道总归是有些资本。范丞丞长了张削瘦的瓜子脸，红色调的眼影让人难以分清眼角渗出的红究竟是眼妆还是伴随着情欲折磨而落下的泫然欲泣。鼻尖挺翘圆润，整根鼻梁的线条流畅得像是造物主精心勾勒，往下是干燥的，残存着口红的嘴唇，从唇心色彩一点点地晕出来，叫那唇形看起来小巧又诱人。  
这人还生得很白，无论上了妆的面庞还是裸露的胸膛都透着股牛奶一样细腻的光泽，尤其不知出于情欲还是储物间的闷热锁骨一片渗出细密的汗珠，像是撒了大片的珠光粉末，在灯光下极其惹眼。

陈立农满头大汗，后知后觉地发现自己做了个错误的决定。  
他不该因为那身沙哑又绵软的“等等”而选择迈进窄小的储物间，大抵是从未遇到过这样惑人心智的Omega，他对自己的自制力预估有了误差，以至于他现在满脑子都是占有眼前的男人，将自己贯穿在他体内成结，像根钉子一样狠狠在Omega身体里留下不可磨灭的痕迹。

范丞丞靠坐在储物间里唯一闲置的实木桌上，后仰的姿势让胸膛和小腹的曲线显得柔韧又柔软，露了一小截的黑色内裤边缘将他腰间勒出浅浅的收紧的痕迹，情色的肉感从勒痕中直往外冒。  
他不知道已经在储物间待了多久，陈立农依稀记得他们结束的时候已经换过了好几套的衣服，等到落了幕，才又换回了开场的这套黑色大衣，像是要录制什么东西，例如采访之类的。

这会儿时间已经很晚，照理来说主办方不论是歌手还是工作人员都该走了，陈立农作为承办方的工作人员才会滞留到现在，没想到竟碰上了早就该走的偶像艺人。  
他咬了咬口腔里侧的软肉，勉强维持住平静的声音：“或者我现在出去给你买抑制剂？”

范丞丞却已经忍不住将手探进了解开的裤子里，涨红的阴茎从内里边缘探出个头，他掠过前端的性器，往更深处触摸，直接没入身体发出噗嗤的声响，听得陈立农头皮一麻。  
“帮，帮我——”软侬的鼻音带着哭腔响奏在耳边，一个彻底陷入发情期的Omega毫无理智地恳求着陌生人的乞怜，陈立农更加懊悔自己闯入时的鲁莽，他不大适应这样本能支配理智的场面，再度纠缠上来的身体又叫他觉得不妙。

不等他再反对，范丞丞已经抓住他的阴茎，顺势蹲跪在地上，用鼻尖隔着裤子磨蹭他鼓成一大包的下体，因为口红而带着娇色的嘴唇衔住藏在布料下的拉链，灵巧的舌头贴着内裤的布料卷上柱身，一点点濡湿了被撑开的内裤。  
到了这个地步陈立农自己也刹不住车，他低头看着Omega有些笨拙生涩的吞吐动作，慢慢地吐出一口气。

范丞丞唇齿同双手并用地将他裤子和内裤扒下来，小巧的嘴将粗硬的性器含着，一点一点地吞入，吞咽间喉咙的吸力叫他倒吸了口凉气。  
他情不自禁地挺动了胯骨，Omega自下往上地掀起密密的眼帘，戴了灰色隐形的眼睛泛着干涩的红，又铺着一层好似带着泪的水光，眼影晕开的红与男人此刻脸上的晕红一起为他白净的面盘渡着一层漂亮的粉色。  
范丞丞似是被他粗鲁的动作呛到了，含着他的性器不适地蠕动了几下嘴唇，有两声轻咳从嗓眼里跑出来，抬起的眼角更多几分潮湿。

陈立农将他从地上捞起来，口腔离开时舌尖还粘连着阴茎吐出的前液，红艳艳地探在唇外，晕湿了嘴角，反应迟缓地未能及时收回。  
亲吻上去的时候草木花香带着前液的腥味和苦涩一起在口腔炸开，陈立农将手顺着Omega的裤腰探进被濡湿的后臀，指尖轻而易举地滑进甬道，怀中的男人整个瘫软下来，伏在他肩上婉转低吟，喘声和粗重的呼吸尽数落在耳畔，腺体近在唇边。

理智叫嚣着不妥，趁人之危与他自小家教相悖，情欲却烧灼着大脑，让他埋头啃咬起近在眼前的天鹅颈，牙齿衔开choker，一步一啄吻，又不断落下轻咬地来到馥郁香气的源头。  
范丞丞在他怀中颤栗，哭腔渐重，手指的不断探索之下Omega的体液不断地渗出，温热的液体流淌了他满手。情欲促使男人在他耳边恳求着更多，柔软的双手扯开他拢在裤子内的T恤，顺着衣摆摸入，在他后背上又抓又捏地催促。

陈立农埋头到Omega的后颈，犬齿咬破腺体，信息素注入身体的疼痛让怀中绵软的身体骤然紧绷而起，抓着他后背肌理的手骤然用力，指甲掐入皮肉，沙哑的哭腔呜咽着让他“松开”，随着信息素和疼痛的渐多慢慢地失去力气要从他手臂间滑下去。  
他将人抱到桌上，沾满了体液的手也抽出来，汗淋淋地将大敞的衣襟拢好，看着衣领搭拢后大衣将Omega腰部的线条勾勒得越发的细，被临时标记过后的范丞丞整个人都泛着情欲的红，choker被解开夹在衣领和脖子之间，大面积挑染成绿色的头发变得散乱，固定地拢向脑后的发丝散乱在了额头，这样刁钻的发色竟反倒衬得他越发肤白如雪，晕染的眼影有着数不尽的勾人风情。

临时标记过后范丞丞多少恢复了些理智，无需陈立农再搭手便自己扯住了两片衣襟，边喘边问：“你是谁？”  
泛红的脸露出几分无助和防备，糯白的上齿咬着下唇，吃力地将自己往里桌子里侧缩了缩。  
陈立农却反倒松了口气，“我是这里的工作人员，抱歉我刚刚不该进来，你有好点吗？我可以帮你联系你的经纪人让他来接你。”

跟前的Omega却将唇咬得更紧，未能清明多久的双眼又露出朦胧的媚态，他强压下去，细长的眼睛迟疑又无措地打量着陈立农。  
“帮我。”Omega说话的声音轻得陈立农差点错过。他靠近过去，那双拢着衣领的手臂却勾住了脖子，衣襟随着Omega的动作滑开，白花花的肌肤随着胸膛的起伏而颤动。

“我可以？”陈立农没法儿骗自己对眼前的景致无动于衷，只好低头询问。他觉得Omega的选择有些荒谬，但又克制不住蠢动，手都已经摸进肌理。  
范丞丞声音里带着颤，勾着他的脖子迎吻上来。  
“别射在里面。”最后这声随着两人吻到一处的叹息声，在陈立农回以一个鼻音后彻底化为水声。

裤子和腰带被扯开，落在地上犹有声响，范丞丞将腿盘上陈立农的腰，硕大的阴茎顶在他的身后，将潮湿的入口撑开了一些。  
他双手抓着陈立农的衣襟，将汗湿的T恤抓得皱巴，有些不好意思地要松开，却又实在紧张，眼睫簌簌地抖，在Alpha一点点地撑开他的身体要往里钻时终于忍不住抽着鼻子说：“我，我是第一次——”

那根性器却已经哧溜一下彻底地捅了进去。  
范丞丞被顶得一声闷哼，湿漉漉的眼睛滚下泪珠，又溢出细细的呜咽，陈立农觉得自己好似在欺负什么小动物，连同方才对方失去理智时的冶艳和主动都忘到脑后，一边忍不住往里顶，一边在他脸颊上囫囵地亲。

Omega渐渐觉出了快感，委屈的泪眼变了味道，抽噎也成了呻吟，巴在他身上一个劲地磨蹭。  
长外套被陈立农也扯了下来，垫在桌上，Omega彻底成了光溜溜的一只小猫，舔着嘴唇在他的动作里东倒西歪，最后两只手支撑在自己的外套上，双腿打开地承受着越来越重的撞击。

发情期的身体很湿，每一个抽出和深入都像是劈开水浪，肠壁的软肉和温热的水流夹道相迎，陈立农的每一个进入都顺利无比。  
这是他第一次跟Omega做爱，他不知道其他的Omega是不是也会这样，只知道范丞丞好像是水做的一样，情事中被快感折磨地不断地渗着眼泪，脸上都是一片水光，他生出舌尖去舔，尝到了化妆品的苦涩，泪水的咸涩和Omega肌理中渗出的甜。  
妆容晕得更加厉害，失去了原有的精致却倍显色情，像是什么被糟蹋的洋娃娃，因为快感而仰高了面庞，两只眼睛是高潮中失神的空洞。

范丞丞射得太快，他分化成Omega也才一年出头，哪怕现在的防护措施很多也未曾尝试出去鬼混，干干净净又纯白无暇，被操射之后憋不住心里的委屈又抽噎地在哭，脑袋歪靠在有些脏的墙壁上，后背弯曲着几乎要贴向桌面，空出的双手难受地揉起了眼睛，揉掉了一边的隐形，红彤彤的眼模糊又茫然地眨巴了好几下。  
一黑一灰的两只眼看起来更妖，陈立农将他从桌上拉起来，让他挂在自己身上。

他哭得停不下来，时不时地抖一下，甬道就跟着夹紧。  
陈立农汗涔涔地散发着雪松清冽的信息素，同为草木系的信息素在空气中迅速地融合交缠出别样的滋味，冷冽中掺杂了一丝甜，像早春的三月天，又像初雪落下薄薄的絮。  
每一次撞击都像是在空气中多加一点糖，早春和初雪渐渐成了草木旺盛的夏，滚烫的肌肤贴合着灼灼热情的火焰。

范丞丞的情欲在几乎哭肿的眼睛里再度被撩上了顶峰，陈立农的阴茎抖动着骚动，没能将他再度送上高潮就无奈抽出，一股股的精液射在Omega的臀尖，湿滑的一根除了自己射出的白灼精液之外尽是范丞丞留下的湿意。  
他抱着怀中细腰撑在木桌上喘气，汗水滴落在Omega的皮肤上，怀中人难以自抑地在他肩上乱咬磨蹭，卷起他的T恤，用涨得发硬的乳尖蹭着他。

陈立农身上被汗水浸得湿透，范丞丞磨得胸口都带上他的汗水，两只乳头湿淋淋的发红，嵌在雪白的皮肤上像是有人采撷的莓果。  
Alpha克制着自己不在他身上留下痕迹，却还是忍不住凑上前去咬。  
范丞丞抱着胸前的脑袋边喘边催促：“我要，快，你快点继续——”

到后面实在说不出口，咬着嘴唇便又开始抽鼻子。  
陈立农一边将被磨得重新硬起的身体插进泥泞的甬道，一边抬头含住这个不久前还在台上光芒四射的Omega的嘴唇，心中越发肯定范丞丞这人是水做成的。

这回他用的力气更大，Omega几乎被他整个都捞起来，每一下都进到最深，不多时便肏开了Omega体内的生殖腔。  
范丞丞痛得整个人都一缩，来不及反应腔口的软肉便被粗鲁地抽拔带得翻卷出来，那处更紧致的入口让Alpha不受控制地沉迷，天性带来的侵略因子在这场性事中占了上风。  
“呜……不要——”微不足道的反抗倒让他的动作越发野性。范丞丞在被进入生殖腔时便已清醒过来，绝望地以为自己会在对方的下一次射精中被彻底标记，身体绵软无力地挂在Alpha身上挣扎，又被压回了桌面，老旧腐朽的气息一直在往鼻腔里钻，泪水越发无助地往外流，身体却仍旧淫荡地接纳了Alpha所有的粗野，哭声中仍夹有断续的呻吟。

在这种情境下Omega又一次地发泄出来，浑身上下都染上了雪松的信息素，倒在桌上连根手指也无法抬起。  
陈立农在他模糊的泪眼中弯下腰来，舔咬他脖根的小痣，一颗颗流连，力道又轻又柔，舔得他发痒。  
体内的阴茎快速抽动几下后抽离出来，抵在他的丰腴的腿根处射出又一轮精水。

范丞丞高挂的心霎时松了下来，不知哪来的力气扑抱过来，仍带哭腔的声音断续地说了句“谢谢”，抽鼻子的声音惹得陈立农发笑，手落在Omega的后脑处轻揉了几下。

<<<

最后来接人的倒不是活动期间见过的任何工作人员。  
陈立农将范丞丞拦在身后，换了陈立农的外套还戴着帽子的Omega浑身还带着雪松的气味，缩在他背后困乏地靠在他的肩，听到声响才迷糊地探出半边眼睛，软着嗓子喊了声“姐夫”。

来人黑着个脸，将头上的帽子换到范丞丞的脑袋上，看也没看陈立农就将人接走，倒是范丞丞上车前还朝他挥了挥手。  
车子离开的速度跟来时一样的快，不一会儿就消失在他的视线，徒留汽车发动的尾气和一身草木花香的信息素，跟陈立农的怅然若失一起永久地留在了记忆。

不久之后他从网上看到了范丞丞与公司解约的消息，Omega的身份也被曝光出来，那天的事件却不见半点声响，直到几年后陈立农也仍旧不知道范丞丞怎么会没带抑制剂情潮又那么厉害地兀自躲在储物间里。  
秉承着两人兴许不会再有交集的心理，范丞丞这个名字逐渐被埋到了记忆深处，哪怕身处娱乐圈，陈立农也切实地做到了无视某个时常出现在新闻头条的名字。  
唯有偶尔不小心听到剧组的人说起对方好像又同哪个正当红的Alpha谈起了恋爱会不自然地停顿一下。

八年的时间足以让当年的十九岁的偶像往实力派过渡，也足够让陈立农从勤工俭学到站上国际领奖台。  
再重逢时两人一个穿着修身的黑色西装，头发修剪得干净清新，微卷的刘海朝额头两边披散，露出细长带笑的眼，比起八年前的魅惑看起来更像位贵公子，连唇边的笑容都有种掐到好处的圆润通透；另一个却仍旧是简单的T恤和遮阳的帽子，鼻梁上挂起了眼镜，站在Omega身边，在拍合照时将手搭在他身上。

好像彼时那场性事从未发生，演员和导演的身份让他们之间维持着不远不近的距离，讨论剧本必然有第三人在场，现场指导从不近身，连作为演员的范丞丞NG数十次，陈立农也只是淡淡地让他自己再揣摩一天，第二天再拍摄。  
担任摄影师的好友曾玩笑地问起他是不是对范丞丞有什么意见，既然如此，当初为什么要答应让他进组，换个男主不就好了。时下有谁不想拍陈导的片子，范丞丞的资历和实力也确实没有好到让陈立农非他不可。

陈立农却一脸茫然，他自觉对范丞丞并无特殊，就好像那种因为一次的意外而被他深深埋藏的心动，也未曾随着这一次的重逢而迎风生长，他依旧是那个克制到理智的陈导。  
却没想过这份疏离的表现在别人眼中成了真切的特殊，只是与真相大相庭径罢了。

之后他倒是将态度缓和了些，不冷不热的却成了范丞丞。  
陈立农曾远远地看到过Omega朝剧组的其他人露出小动物一样娇憨的笑容，接近三十岁的男人却不知怎的仍带着少年人的澄澈，像是被捧在掌心长大的苦橙花，花瓣雪白，和他身上那种陈立农后来得知名字的香味一样带着淡雅的清新，不浓烈也不张扬，于幽处悄然盛放，全然不像是在娱乐圈这种大染缸沉沦十年的模样。  
他不敢走近，走近后那种自然的笑容就会消失，公式化的微笑让人如噎在喉，也是这时候才会叫人觉得，他确实也有会表面一套的时候。

这种不远不近的关系一直延续到这部电影的结束，他们在杀青宴上拼酒，范丞丞喝了很多，酒精让他身上的橙花香气越发浓郁，剧组里的几个Alpha围绕在他身边，晕红的脸颊像是无辜迷路的小鹿，娇怯地拒绝了他们继续敬酒的邀请，跌撞着起身说了声抱歉，出了包厢房门拐去卫生间。  
陈立农又灌了两杯酒，头脑有些发胀，心中却牵挂着迟迟未归的Omega。

好友在一旁看着他，笑道：“喜欢就去追啊，A未婚O未嫁，你在迟疑些什么？”  
陈立农恍然大悟，他也不知道自己在迟疑些什么，大抵一份记忆埋在心里太久，成了白月光一样的亮色，以至于近乡情怯，在对方面前反倒变得畏手畏脚。

他推开杯子往外走，在往卫生间的路上碰上了站在露台的Omega。  
苦橙花的香味像是深夜中唯一的指引，牵着他一路追溯过去。

范丞丞不知在这里吹了多久的风，脸上因醉意浮起的红晕被垂散，白生生的面庞在月色下朦胧得好似蒙上一层薄纱。  
严格来说他的模样和八年前并没有太多的变化，卸去了妆容他看起来贵气又清丽，是一张能够适应大屏幕，一张有故事的脸。

他往前走近了些，随后发现范丞丞今日喷了雪松调的香水，大概只用了很少，味道浅得难以察觉，尤其在他周身幽幽的橙花香下更难捕捉。  
却瞒不过天生便是雪松信息素的陈立农。

Omega侧过身看他，光滑白皙的脸颊有种强自压抑的平淡，双目带着粼粼水光，叫他想起八年前水做的范丞丞在他身上流过的泪水和体液。  
酒精烧掉了他引以为傲的自制力，浑身发热烧着头脑的清明，控制不住的腺体让空气中的雪松信息素变得浓重，Omega的下巴在他伸过去的手指下有细细的颤栗。

他们吻在一起的时候，橙花和雪松像演练过千百次一样地交融在一起，在徐徐夜风中被吹卷到很远。

>>>

两年后的一次采访中，陈立农被问起和范丞丞的婚姻是不是因戏结缘，他在主持人调侃的目光中情不自禁地笑了一下。  
回答说：“其实我十年前就知道他，当时可能是觉得遥不可及吧，所以有把他偷偷藏在心里，后来重逢时其实也没想过在一起这件事，但爱情哦，怎么可能隐藏得住，很快我的喜欢就被人发现了。后来想想，其实我大概从一开始就爱上他，也算是爱了他十年吧。”

“但我好像都还没有对他说过。”  
“范丞丞，我爱你。”

-END.


End file.
